


Stay

by sherlollyship



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyship/pseuds/sherlollyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a a fic that I wrote for an anon on tumblr, hope you liked it! :)</p></blockquote>





	Stay

“You! You little twat!” Molly stormed into 221B.

“Please try not to wake the neighbours.” He leisured.

Sherlock Holmes sat in his armchair, cautiously sipping his tea and didn’t heed as much as a glance to the clearly upset woman.  
The pathologist shook; it took every restraint not to punch the dickwad in the nose.

“Don’t. First of all you don’t give shit about your neighbours. Secondly how dare you? You ignorant, obnoxious little dimwit! Don’t fuck with me Sherlock!”

Oh she had his full attention now. One look at her flaming eyes was enough to make him shut up.

“You selfish bastard.” 

Molly Hooper stomped to his chair, every step full of anger. She towered above him and his eyes were quickly glued to his tea. 

“Look at me. I’ve had enough and you better listen because I’m not sure I’m going to be able to say this again. You are an arrogant prick, you have your moments, but mostly you are shit. On your birthday I arranged a dinner party, I invited all your closest friends, bought dinner and even baked a cake for you and all you did the entire evening was whine like a child and refuse to take part in anything! And then, only a week after your birthday is my birthday. And you, you smartass supposedly don’t remember it. John wishes me a good birthday, even tries to invite me over for dinner, but you brush it off like you didn’t hear. And honestly Sherlock Holmes, as if you couldn’t deduce that it was my birthday. You’re not stupid. You ignored it. You chose to not notice and I, me, as always stupid for hoping, waits for you to do something, anything, but you do nothing. In fact you didn’t speak to me all day. What do you have to say for yourself? I’m not even going to mention the years before that, this is but a fragment of your tirade of selfishness that you have managed to dump on me.”

For once he was speechless, not even a snarky comment managed to escape his lips. The feeling of shame and regret were building steadily and it was choking him. So overwhelming was the feeling of guilt that tears were welling in his eyes. His eyes shied away from hers.

“Why Sherlock? Why in the world are you so determined to hurt me, why do you feel the need to deny any bit of sentiment and love offered to you? Even though you don’t deserve it, not one bit.”

He breathed deeply and tried desperately to hold back tears. His mind was running out of control, beyond his grasp and he wandered into that part of his mindpalace he rarely visits. Locked doors burst open and all within his mind was flooded with feelings. Rotten water was clouded his view, blocking his mind.

“It hurts.” He stammered. His head was bent to his knees.

“It was supposed to.”

“No it hurts.” He cowered.

“Are you alright?” Her voice softened. “Where are you hurt?”

“I don’t know.” 

She sat down in the chair opposite of his, she watched him carefully.

“It hurts.” His voice was shaking and tears were rolling uncontrollably from his eyes. 

“Alone protects me, you know why? Because it hurts. This hurts. It’s happening again, it always happens. I knew it would, of course I too, was stupid to hope that I’ll be different. I have only to look at the evidence. A lifetime of data and nothing but hurt and failure.” 

He was sobbing now.

“John will see it too, it won’t be long till all of you see it.”

“See what Sherlock?” The petite woman studied him with a troubled look.

“That I am the only source of unhappiness in your lives, I’m the dragon. I try to warn you not to expect much of me. I try to show you that there isn’t hope for me, and I hope that maybe you’ll send me away. Though I don’t really do I? Because I never go. I could just go and be alone, but I don’t. I’m a selfish idiot, every word is true. And even now I’m telling you this, because I’m selfish. I hope. Yet I know there is none, you’ll all see. Very soon you’re going to realize that I am the snake in the garden. I’ve never belonged anywhere, I never will. Lonely works, lonely protects me by protecting you.”

He breathed heavily and hid his face in his knees. Suddenly he felt her arms embracing him, sending him into another fit of tears. She kissed his dark curls and held him tight. She was almost afraid that it would all slip away. 

Sherlock didn’t have a chance to protest or wriggle away; he gave completely into the warmth and buried his face in her neck. He didn’t care; he was going to enjoy it while he could. Even though he knew well that it was only temporary.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I think we’ve established that.” He murmured into her skin.

“You won’t accept that people love you will you? We’ve seen your dark side Sherlock, we still love you very much. You have to trust me on this, we’re not going anywhere, whether you want it or not. You might be a complete prick sometimes, but even then I love you. If you don’t love me that’s fine, but you will not stop me from being your friend, even if you don’t treat me as one.”

Molly stroked his hair gently as she spoke, her voice soft and loving.

“You can’t promise though. You can’t promise that you’ll always be here, nobody can, there is always hurt in the end.” He nearly whispered.

“Loneliness doesn’t protect, loneliness devours. But you’re not going to be lonely.”

“I do love you though.” He finally looked up.

“Not like that.”

“Don’t argue. Sometimes it overwhelms me and I hardly know what to do with myself. Don’t lecture me on not accepting, you’re just as bad.”

“But we both know what’s true here; I love you and I think you like me, as a friend that is.”

“Don’t be a hypocrite.” He was getting better at least his snarkiness was back.

“Likewise.” She countered.

Sherlock straightened up now and looked fearlessly into Molly’s eyes.

“Okay lets make an agreement. You love me and I love you and no arguing about it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m bloody sure. I just cried!”

“Alright deal.”

For a moment they were silent, devouring what had just happened. Finally Sherlock spoke again having gathered himself.

“I think I’m just going to go wash my face a bit if that’s alright.”

“Yeah sure.” Molly mumbled; she was still deep in thought.

A few minutes later he came out again, his eyes were still reddened, but he looked better.

“Lestrade just texted me and I have a case, sorry I have to go.” 

“That’s okay, do you want to have dinner sometime soon maybe?” Molly tried.  
“Yes, tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

He went to get his Belstaff and hurriedly drank the rest of his tea (which he had laid on the ground amongst the crying and almost forgot about). He flipped up his collar as he always did and turned to look at Molly. He strode over to her and Molly caught her breath. 

He kissed her lightly on the cheek before giving her a quick peck on the lips, he hurried out and ran to fetch a cab.   
Molly stood silently glued to the spot, totally unable to grasp all that had happened. Even though the kiss had been quick it still left a lasting mark on he lips.   
But not long passed before she heard someone coming up the stairs. And she was surprised to see that it was Sherlock.

“Forgot something.”

He wasted no time and she was quickly in his arms, and he was giving her a real proper snog. Where he had learned to kiss like that she didn’t want to think about. After several minutes their lips parted, both breathless and flushed. 

He studied her worriedly for a split second before he broke into a grin. 

“I just had to be sure.”

And he was gone again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a a fic that I wrote for an anon on tumblr, hope you liked it! :)


End file.
